That Place- a Thorki and Stony fanfic
by salsamouse
Summary: Thor finds Loki in an Asgardian cell, and comes to his aid. He takes him to Midgard, and Tony provides houseroom to them. Excitement ensues! This is set after the Avengers, and before Thor:The Dark World. Non-canon. Thorki and Stony. Enjoy! P.S. I haven't decided on the rating yet so I'm going for T at the moment, but I might upgrade it to M later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so comments would be greatly appreciated(no flames please though). No copyright infringement intended- I don't own Loki(unfortunately) or any other Marvel character or object- I'm not making any money of course. Enjoy!**

* * *

A pitiful sight. His eyes roll back into his head, and his body hangs limply from the shackles that hold him in this place. His hair is matted and unkempt, and wounds dig deep into the flesh like memories of his wrongdoing. No one comes. No one speaks of this place. Limescale creeps slowly into the cracks and crevices, and the sound of dripping water echoes in the hollow cavern like a heartbeat, slowly ticking away at the time he has left in this cell. No hope. No chance.

'What happened to me,' he thinks. 'What happened to my brother? Why does he not come? Has he forgotten about me, just like all the other people? Even my own father, but he is not my father, not really.' The god's mental pain increases as he remembers the day he was told what he was. He knew he was different, but he felt hollow that day, empty. 'Perhaps I am no longer considered his son. I should have known. I am cold. I am different. Why should he care?', the god thinks bitterly, though even thinking is too much effort when all he needs to do is hang there. The Asgardians were not ones for forgiveness, and their battle scars run deep in their blood. But even so, a prince? He's sure no one even remembers him. Has it been weeks, or months, or years since the last guard stopped standing sentry? Maybe. He's not sure.

Then a sound. A crash. Footsteps hammering across the ground beneath his feet. A glimmer of hope. Could it be?

'Loki?' he ponders. 'Loki? Loki?'

A faint moan escapes those cracked, dry lips, once so luscious.

'Oh gods Loki. What happened? How could they!'

A roar of rage resonates around the cell, and the smaller god winces.

'I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for everything.' He collapses to the ground, and a small tear leaks out of one of the eyes of the Frost giant. 'What is wrong with my people? I am the crown prince- why did nobody tell me? You were left here. To die. To stay here. My beautiful, sweet Loki. How could they!'

His sobs echo in the cavern of the Jotun's chest. Thor reaches up and wrenches the shackles around Loki's arms apart, and the smaller god collapses onto the floor. Blood has caked around his wrists, and Thor recoils in rage. 'What has happened to you, oh brother? You were so strong, so beautiful, and now I see you like this.' Loki opens his mouth with difficulty, and speaks.

'You are disgusted by me. I saw your reaction. You cannot bear to look at me.'

'Oh brother, you are a fool if you can think that of me. I cannot bear to see you like this! you are beautiful to me always, do not forget that.' With the last comment, Thor kisses the top of Loki's forehead, and Loki feels the patch burn where Thor's lips touch his cold skin.

'We're leaving. Now. I'm taking you somewhere where you'll be safe,' and before Loki can protest, Thor picks the man up bridal style and carries him out of the cavern.

'Can you use your magic, brother?' Thor enquires. Loki nods. 'Can you make yourself invisible?'

'It's not a question of whether I can,' murmurs Loki faintly.

'So now the old Loki comes back!' Thor chuckles; his hearty laugh makes Loki feel instantly better, as it warms his frozen body up from the inside.

'Please, little brother?' Loki sighs, and consents. Thor sets him down.

'Can you walk from here with my help? We're going to my chambers, and no one must see you.'

With Thor's help, Loki stands, and they walk together through the palace. When they reach Thor's chambers, Loki crumples onto the bed.

'I see this has weakened you even further, little one. Sleep, I will prepare for our journey.'

'Journey...' questions Loki, but before he can think any more on the matter he falls straight to sleep on Thor's king-sized bed. Thor looks at him sadly, and pulls off his own armour. He changes into his nightwear, for it is late, and climbs into bed alongside Loki. His warm skin against the Frost giants own causes Loki to shudder, but he snuggles into Thor's warmth and sighs. Thor puts his arm around the other god, and soon his breathing regulates and their chests rise and fall together, in harmony.

* * *

Thor's eyelids flutter open and he stretches his muscular arms up to the ceiling. He struggles to remember the events of yesterday in his sleepy haze until he feels a cold hand on his strong chest, holding onto him for support. His eyes look over to the sleeping god beside him, and he feels a strong rush of affection that rises in his chest and spreads to the ends of his fingertips. 'By Odin,' he thinks, 'Loki looks so innocent! I have never seen him so peaceful.' Thor traces the outline of his chiselled, scarred chest with his eyes and stares at his eyes intently. 'Gods Loki you are beautiful,' Thor smiles to himself fondly. He observes Loki's long black eyelashes, and stares at the face that is so at rest, so at ease. His lips are parted, and he is breathing softly. Thor drags his eyes from this sight, and reminds himself that Loki's safety is his top priority right now. All other feelings must wait. So Thor swings out of the comfortable bed, and begins to gather belongings for the journey. Mjolnir waits for him, ready to go, and Thor prepares, sadly, to wake his brother.

'Loki, Loki,' Thor lulls Loki awake. Loki's eyes open sleepily and Thor almost melts at the angelic look on his face as he wakes up. 'We have to leave, brother, for you are not safe here.'

'Mmmffh, Thor?'

'Yes?'

'Thank you. I would not have survived much longer in that place.'

Thor laughs. 'If it were not for your condition, I would say that the dungeons has done you some good! How is it that you are so grateful?'

Loki grins. 'I'll be back to normal before long, I'm sure.'

'There's my Loki back again!' Thor's hearty chuckle echoes around the grey stone walls. 'I'm taking you to Midgard- you can feel safe there. Stark will look after you, and see that you are well.'

'You're leaving me?' Loki's scared puppy eyes make an appearance, and Thor melts.

'Of course not my little Frost Giant! I just meant that Tony can offer us safety- he has sheltered me many a time when I was all but at the mercy of the wrath of Odin! There there, are you ok now? Or are you going to go all Midgardian 'soppy' on me? That's not the Loki I know!'

Loki puts on his best haughty expression, which is slightly less impressive considering the fact that he is a few inches shorter than Thor. 'Excuse me? I am Loki Laufeyson, and you will not talk to me in that demeaning manor. I am not one of your 'women'.'

Loki was always bitter about the seemingly endless maidens who would creep out of Thor's room at dawn- Loki's room was next door and he could hear everything Thor did- yes, everything. Sometimes Loki would practice duplicating for a while to take the focus off the loud noises coming from next door, but he never told Thor about this- it would be too much for his pride. Plus, Loki did not want Thor to think for a second he had been listening.

Thor interrupts Loki's thoughts as he spoke in those rich, soothing tones that Loki took pleasure in. 'Loki, will you show me one of your ways out of Asgard? I am not possessed with your talents, I am sure.'

Loki smiles. 'Certainly. We will journey via the mountains.' And with his best patronising smile, Loki beckons to Thor to follow him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again! Thanks for reading/favouriting/alerting etc. Please review if you have the time- I would love to know what you think of it! Also please let me know of anything you'd like to see in this story, and I'll do my best(and I'll give you credit for your ideas of course!).**

**Best wishes, **

**Lois xx :)**

* * *

The brothers hold on to each other tightly as they travelled to the other realm, as the journey is certainly not, in theory, enjoyable. However Loki rested his head in Thor's chest, and Thor had a strong, muscular arm around him- Loki was clearly delighted with this arrangement.

'Humans!'

'Thor! Hey man! Oh, and you brought Loki.' Tony Stark comes out to greet the two gods wearing a Black Sabbath t-shirt, and they could see his arc reactor glowing brightly through his top.

'Steve! Oy, Cap!' Tony smiles as his boyfriend walks into the room, and gives them the traditional military salute, and then glances at Loki, and steps back, recoiling slightly.

'Thor. Why did you bring him here? Surely you know that his misdeeds cannot go unpunished?'

'My good Captain, do not fret about my brother. He has gone through enough punishment for his crimes on Asgard- us Asgardian prisons are unlike yours. I assure you, he repents strongly-'

Thor is cut across by a snort from Tony.

'I assure you, noble warrior, that he is perfectly safe. He will not behave in this manner again.'

Tony makes a 'pfft' noise. 'Noble warrior? Wow. I still don't trust him though.'

'Please, my friend. For me, not for him.' Thor starts to plead.

Tony begrudgingly consents. 'Alright, but don't expect me to be nice to him. I know what he is.'

'Thank you for this, Tony- I appreciate your kindness. I must ask one more courtesy of you this time, if you were to permit me.'

'Yeah what?'

Thor considers whether to ask for this favour, and then starts to speak. 'Firstly, I will remind you of what an ally you are to me, Tony Stark. I would now like to request something that I would greatly appreciate if you would consent to- I have rescued Loki from his cell, and if I were to stay on Asgard I would surely feel the wrath of Odin. Therefore, I kindly ask that you allow Loki and I to stay for a time in your tower, as I am unable to return to Asgard for this while.'

Tony seems to be struggling with himself for a moment, but then he agrees. 'What? Ok, fine. But for you, Thor, not the deranged giant over there.'

'I thank you kindly for your courtesies. We are very grateful for your hospitality.'

Tony grunts in consent. 'Cool. You guys can have the apartment on the 3rd floor. Oh Nat's here- NAT!' Tony shouts into the back and a slim Russian woman pokes her head into the room.

'What now?' The Russian Spy notices the two gods and walks in. 'Tony, why is he here?' She nods at Loki.

'Because Thor brought him. Don't complain- I already went there,' Tony replies.

'Excuse me; don't tell me what to do Mr Stark. Hey Thor!' She rolls her eyes at Tony, and then smiles at Thor. 'Can I ask why you brought him?'

'I rescued him from a prison at home, and he's very weak at the moment. All I ask is that you don't turn your 'skills' on him- he's been through enough, and I assure you that he repents.' Thor waits for an answer from Natasha, as she seems unsure of what to say.

'Well, I'm not promising anything.'

'Woah, easy girl. Just don't get his blood on the carpet, okay?' Tony buts in in his usual manner.

'Alright. But don't think for one second that I trust him.'

'Thank you Miss Romanoff.' Thor gives her that dazzling smile.

Tony gestures to the lift. 'Cool. Now everyone isn't killing everyone else, can I show you to your rooms? Will you be wanting two bedrooms, or...' Tony winks at the others- they all knew about Thor's feelings for Loki, and when they found out his was adopted and Thor's feelings were legitimate, they had all celebrated.

'One will be sufficient, thank you,' Thor replies, but as Tony turns to the others, Thor adds: 'Loki has been through a lot, and I need to take care of him- that is all.' Thor gives Tony a hard stare, before saying, 'I thank you for your generosity and kindness in letting us stay here. I am sorry I was sharp with you, but you know why it was.'

'Sorry man. I'll be more careful in future. Will you, err, be sharing the same bed?'

Thor nods. 'He is injured, and he needs me.'

'Okey dokey! I think JARVIS has it all ready for you.' The lift doors open into a plush, well furnished living room, and Tony leads them through a door to the bedroom. The walls are a bright, scarlet red, and a fluffy carpet covers the stone floor. Gold drapes surround the king sized four poster, and a vintage Marvel poster hangs on the wall. There is a large wooden cupboard, and the brothers notice a door to the ensuite bathroom on their left. About the room, Tony comments, 'I just wanted to add a touch of my style. I hope you find it ok, and if you need anything, just speak to JARVIS- he's activated in all rooms. You can turn him off if you want though!'

Thor smiles at Tony. 'I cannot thank you enough- this is wonderful and reminds me of the palace at Asgard.' Thor pauses, and starts to speak again. 'One thing, if this is not too inconvenient- neither Loki or I have any Midgardian clothes, and it could seem out of place if we walked around this place in our armour. Would it be possible to-'

But Tony cuts in. 'Already sorted mate,' and he points to the large cupboard, which he explains should have everything they need, clothes wise. 'I'll leave you to get settled in- I'm sure it's been a long day of travelling for you. Come on Steve, we're going to our room!'

Steve looks delighted, while Natasha looks disgusted. 'Guys, please, I don't want to know. I'm not interested in what you do in your bedroom- that's your problem!'

'Then how come-if you don't want to know about us-you told us all about when you and Clint-' But he was cut off by an angry Natasha.

'Okay, okay! Fine! Let's operate on a need to know basis. If you don't talk about your bedroom exploits, I won't talk about mine.'

Tony laughs. 'Sure, that sounds ok. But if you start talking about new years eve again, I swear I will tell you all about last night when-'

'No, no! Please, no more!' A tinge of crimson flushes onto Natasha's cheeks. 'I'm a well trained assassin- get a grip,' she thinks, 'why am I getting so worked up about this?'

'Mr Stark, Clint Barton is in the main sitting room,' JARVIS cuts in.

Tony grins. 'Speak of the devil! Come on, Nat, let's go and say hello, but from what I heard this afternoon you already said hello quite well-'

But at that point, Natasha drags Tony out of the room. 'Bye gods! Let's go, Tony my man! They don't need to hear about that... Cap, you coming? Good. Let's go, let's go!'

The three avengers take the lift down, and Loki and Thor walk back into the sitting room, left on their own to relax, and think upon the day's events. They don't speak for a while, but Loki puts his head on Thor's shoulder. After a few minutes, Thor realises he has fallen asleep, so he picks him up tenderly and carries him into the bedroom. He lays Loki down on the bed, and undresses, and gets in the bed, and soon their chests rise and fall, slowly, in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki's eyelids flutter open, and he turns over, to find that Thor has disappeared. Being in the state that he is, Loki panics, and shouts for Thor.

'Morning, sleepyhead!' Thor pokes his head round the bedroom door, and comes in with a tray laden with Loki's favourite breakfast- eggs, bacon, toast and orange juice. 'I thought you'd be hungry!'

'Sorry for shouting- I just thought you'd...gone.'

'Back to Asgard! You are funny sometimes Loki- do you really think that I'd leave you like this?'

'Sorry,' Loki mumbles.

'Wow- you're humbleness surprises me. There's no need to apologise, little frost giant!'

'Don't patronise me.' Loki harrumphs, and gets started on breakfast. 'This is excellent. Did you...?'

'I wish I could say I did, but one of Tony's robotic things made it. You know I'm not talented in the kitchen!'

'Ah. I thought so. But it is delicious,' Loki mumbles through a mouthful of scrambled eggs on toast.

'I'm sorry, I don't speak breakfast?' Thor chuckles at his own joke, while Loki scowls.

'Ha ha. Hilarious, brother dear.'

And at that moment, JARVIS notifies them of a visitor. 'Mr Stark and Mr Rogers are in the sitting room, sir. Mr Stark would like to know if you will be present at his party tonight?'

'Sure I will. I'll tell him myself. Stark?' Thor's booming voice rings out around the room.

'Yup?'

Thor lollops into the sitting room in his usual manner, and greets the two men. 'What is the party in honour of?'

'Oh nothing, I just felt like it. It's not really a party to be honest- just a little get together. Bruce, Natasha and Clint are coming', Steve makes a sound, and Tony rolls his eyes, 'and Steve, or course, my darling, my joy of life, erm...etcetera...is coming, and if you want you could bring Sif or something- she's cool. There'll be alcohol and I was thinking about doing some games and stuff- would you be ok with that?'

Thor nods. 'It would be my privilege to see what you Midgardians do for entertainment.'

'Brilliant. Oh Fury called- he's coming over- apparently he wants to talk to us about something.'

'Of course. We shall be ready to receive him in just a few minutes. Loki?' Thor calls into the bedroom, and Loki saunters out into the sitting room, wearing black jeans and a pale green shirt, which was tight to the chest- there was no denying it- Loki looked fit. Thor's heart makes a great leap, but he suppresses any thoughts.

'What is it? Stark, I don't think too much of these garments- they are a little, well, restricting. I prefer my robes.'

Tony glances down at Loki's relatively tight jeans, and winks at Thor. 'They certainly don't leave much to the imagination! Thor, what do you think of Loki's jeans?'

'They are perfectly adequate, thank you. I do not have authority over what Loki does and doesn't wear.'

'I'm sure, in that outfit, that you'd like to have authority over what he doesn't wear, Thor if you know what I mean...' Thor looks as if he is about to kill, and Steve is glaring at Tony in a very cute way, and Tony backs off. 'Sorry Thor! Sorry Stevey! Oh, and sorry Loki! Anyway, seeing as we're all dressed, let's go downstairs.'

They all got in the lift, which was a little uncomfortable as it was not designed to hold three Avengers and Loki, and everyone apart from Tony(who was grinning) was a little awkward, as they were all in very close contact. As they got out of the lift, they saw Nick Fury standing in front of them, glaring.

'So here he is, it he? Odin notified me of Loki's 'departure from Asgard'. Do you know how this looks- America's hero, a famed Asgardian, and, well, Stark housing a criminal who tried to destroy our world not long ago? Do you even understand what this means? If anyone were to find out-' But he was cut off but Tony.

'But they're not gonna find out, are they? I'm pretty careful and this is a pretty big tower, y'know...'

'Odin demands that you bring the prisoner back. Right now. Hand him over.' And at that point, Nick Fury stops. Everyone turns, as they all notice Loki cowering in a corner of the main room, with his head in his hands.

'Please don't make me go back there. I will do anything. Please.' No one apart from Thor had ever seen Loki plead(properly) before now, and they are all stunned into silence by this meek, scared demi-god.

Thor is outraged. 'Now look what you have done to him, you puny human!'

'How dare you call me that, you-'

'Please guys, break it up. We don't want to see Mr Fury being crushed here.' The calming, sarcastic voice of Tony buts in. 'Don't take him- he won't survive if you do. Just tell Odin that he's not going to blow up the world or something. I don't know. Improvise. I'm ok with keeping him here! it;s my reputation that will be ruined, not yours.'

Fury is about to but in, and Tony speaks again.

'Seriously. I'm sure. It's okay- chillax people!'

'On your own head be it.' And with those words, Nick Fury sweeps from the room, leaving the three avengers stunned, and Loki cowering in a corner.


End file.
